


Last Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betty Cooper, the typical university goody-two-shoes until meets Jughead Jones, the reigning bad-boy of NYU and leader of the Southside Serpents who bounces from one girl to the next, never letting anyone in his life. Their lifestyles are complete opposites, but everyone says opposites attract, right?
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Part 1

"No. Absolutely not. You are not wearing that!" Veronica Lodge commented on her roommate's outfit.

"What? Why? This is what I always wear," Betty Cooper looked down at her white sweater with an embroidered collar and dark blue jeans.

Veronica huffed, "Exactly Bett's. It's a party, not a class," she walked over to her closet and pulled out a black halter crop top with a deep purple button-up denim mini skirt and shoved it at her best friend, "Here."

When Betty came back in the outfit, her arms crossed over her bare stomach as she tried to hide herself.

"I don't know about this V, I don't even want to go"

Veronica walked over, and undid the blonde girl's ponytail, "Betty please relax, you look fantastic, and it'll be fun. We don't have to stay for long, but we have to go. It's the first week of our sophomore year in college and we still don't know anyone, come on."

"Fine, but I'm bringing my book. Let's go," She caved in as she grabbed her phone and the book she was currently reading

x-x-x

An hour later, Betty sat alone in the corner of some strangers common room reading her book, ready to leave at any minute.

"Me Before You, good book," a raspy voice above her said.

She looked up to find a black-haired boy standing in front of her, admiring her and her book, "You've read it?"

"Well, no, but I saw the movie with my little sister."

Betty laughed, "Don't tell me you're one of those people that believes the moves are just as good as the books."

"Most of them are."

"You're insane. The movies leave out the best parts," She commented as she put the book down to fully look at the boy.

He laughed, taking a seat on the floor next to her, "Okay then what about that new movie, Live by Night? Is that as good as the book?"

"I actually haven't seen it yet... But probably not."

"Well then..." He paused, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Betty. Betty Cooper."

"Well then, Betty Cooper, I challenge you."'

"What?"

"Let's go see it. Right now. And if you're right then I owe you whatever you want, but if I'm right you owe me a dinner. Or lunch. Food of some sort. I'm starving," he said with a smug smile. 

She laughed, "And why should I go with you? A complete stranger who I've just met not even five minutes ago?"

"Because you want to," He smirked, stood up, and held his hand out for her.

Betty looked towards the crowd, then back at the boy, then back towards the crowd, "Fine. But I have to tell my roommate where I'm going first," she groaned as the dread of the party outweighed her thoughts. 

"I'll meet you at the fountain in ten minutes then," and with that, the boy disappeared, leaving Betty to wander from room to room, making her way between the throngs of dancing people until she finally found Veronica.

"V! I'm going out, don't wait up for me tonight!" She had to yell over the blaring music.

"Okay, where are you going?"

"Out to a movie with... with... I actually don't know his name," they started to move to a bit quieter area.

"What? You don't know his name?"

"Oh come on, like you've never gone out with some rando," She rolled her eyes, "It all happened so fast, I didn't get a chance to ask him his name. But, he has black hair, um kinda tall, he had a leather jacket with something like a snake on the back-"

"Oh my god, you're going out with Jughead Jones. The Jughead Jones. Shit bett's."

"What? You know him?"

"Everyone knows him. He's the leader of the Southside Serpents, he's trouble."

"H-he is?" Betty could feel a sinking feeling in her chest.

"Betty please promise me that if you go you'll be safe, and If there's any sign of trouble you'll come straight back. Please. And call me."

The blonde slowly nodded her head, wondering if she should even go. But then Veronica's words from a few days ago rang in her ear, "You have to take risks, have some fun for once." So, without a second thought, Betty downed a shot of tequila and made her way to the fountain at the front of the campus.

"Well well, I was starting to think you weren't coming," Jughead smirked as he saw the girl walk towards him.

"Had to think about it" Betty remarked, and any other day she would have headed straight in the opposite direction.

The boy smiled at her playfulness, "You ready?"

Betty nodded her head and slowly started to walk off, unsure as to where he was about to take her.

x-x-x

"The theatre is the other way," Betty noticed as she looked back at the road, becoming more skeptical as the surroundings grew unfamiliar. 

"We aren't going to the theatre, I have all the movies at my house. A friend of mine works in film so I get them all when they premiere in theatres."

"Oh, okay..." 

As the two arrived at the infamous Jughead Jones' house, Betty was shocked. The huge, white mansion didn't seem at all his style, from what she could tell of him, yet there they were. She was too entranced by the house that she didn't realize Jughead had already gotten out and opened her door for her.

"Betty? You okay?" he interrupted.

She nodded and muttered a quick apology as she exited the car then walked up to the front door. The boy opened the door, and her head started to spin as she took in the whole house: the hardly decorated rooms contained not much more than a couch, chair, and a rug with some sort of light source, maybe a painting or something on the walls, the white marble tiles on the floor contrasted to the black furniture, the sheer idea that this was Jugheads home.

"The living room is right over here," Jughead led her to the other end of the house. "I know it's a lot... The house was my dad's before he died...It kind of comes with the family business."

"It's amazing." The blonde murmured, her breath catching as she saw the back half of the house.

The kitchen, the living room, hell he even had a room that had nothing but a pool table. But the kitchen was what caught her attention. The white granite island that took up most of the space, black wooden cupboards, and the biggest fridge she had ever seen. Betty knew her way around a kitchen, she lived for baking and writing, sometimes both at the same time. Jughead noticed her jaw dropping and laughed a little.

"You cook?" He asked.

She nodded her head, unable to form words. This was kitchen porn if she had ever seen it. The boy laughed again and put his hand gently on the small of her back and led her to the living room. Minutes later, the movie was on and the two strangers sat awkwardly on the couch, neither of them wanting to be too comfortable and make it more awkward than it already was. Half an hour later, neither one of them had moved an inch.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?' Jughead asked, standing up and moving to the kitchen.

"Um, whatever you're having is fine."

"You want a beer?"

"Oh, haha, no," she laughed, "Could I have a rum and coke?"

He came back about five minutes later with both of their drinks, finally feeling a more comfortable vibe between themselves. He leaned back on the couch, and she did the same as they continued to watch Live by Night. Two hours and three drinks later, the movie had finally ended and they both came to the same conclusion.

"That was so not as good as the book!" Betty exclaimed as the movie credits rolled.

"Yeah... It really wasn't. That was disappointing," He commented.

"See. Books are better. Movies just don't do the books justice."

"Alright, alright Cooper, I guess I owe you whatever you want. So, what is it?"

"Hmm..." She teased as she put her hand to her chin, the three drinks running through her system, "I want dinner. Right now, let's go to Pop's!"

He laughed, "Whatever the lady wants."

Just as he was about to collect his things and take her down to Pop's Diner, he heard his work phone buzz.

"Shit," he muttered, looking at the messages popping up on the screen, "I'm really sorry, I have to go. It's a work emergency."

"Oh, okay. We can do it another time... I'll just call a cab to take me back."

"No, no, please, it's too dangerous at this time of night. I shouldn't be long, why don't you just stay here and I'll take you back?"

"Really, I'm fine, I can call a cab."

"Please, stay, I want you to stay." His tone dropped from polite to slightly demanding.

She nodded, the slight huskiness and desire in his voice made her want to stay. He said a quick goodbye, reassuring her that he would be back soon, and left.

x-x-x

Betty stumbled into her dorm at 11 am that following morning, holding her head. She hadn't even gotten to her bed before her roommate burst through the bathroom doors:

"Where the hell were you?! I told you to call me. You can't just leave all night and not answer my texts or calls. Especially if you're with Jughead fucking Jones!"

"Calm down, V. I'm fine, nothing happened," Betty replied to her outburst.

"Betty, not once in your life have you disappeared for that long, let alone come back hungover. I knew I shouldn't have let you go out with him."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I had fun for once. Isn't that what you wanted? I let loose. And Jug isn't a bad guy, you don't actually know anything about him."

Veronica sighed and sat next to her friend on the bed, "I'm just worried about you. When I said to have fun, I meant to have a drink or two, maybe dance with a guy, then come back here. Not stay out all night at a gang leaders house without so much as texting me. I thought you were dead."

Betty laughed a little, "I'm fine, really. And my phone died, otherwise, I would have called you. I had a really good time with him, V. He's not as bad as you think he is."

"Tell me about it. What did you guys do?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Not that. Definitely not that. I don't know. We watched a terrible movie, then he had to go do something, so I wandered around the house, snooped a little, then fell asleep on the couch watching 'friends' until he got back."

"What did you find?"

"Did you know he has a little sister? He calls her Jellybean, I don't know if that's her real name or not. I found all sorts of pictures of them together, But, since he goes to university here and runs the serpents, his mom won't let him see her. I found all sorts of letters they wrote to each other, I didn't want to read any of them though. I also found a note from his mom. It was on his desk, already opened. She said she missed him, they both did, but he couldn't visit them. She won't let him visit because of what happened to his dad. FP was the leader of the serpents before Jug... He was killed trying to protect his family. His mom had hoped Jug wouldn't follow in his footsteps, but when he took over the serpents, she couldn't think about losing her family again, so she said she had to stop talking to him."

"Wow," Veronica sighed.

"Yeah... You know, I think he puts up this whole front at the university like no one can hurt him. But that's not who he was last night. I don't know why he let down his walls, or why he even took me, but whoever I was with wasn't the Jughead Jones everyone talks about."

"So, are you going to see him again?"

"I hope so," Betty smiled, thinking of whatever was to come.

She was definitely intrigued by this particular bad boy.


	2. Part 2

"No. Absolutely not. Not my house," Jughead grumbled into his phone, "You cannot throw the party at my house. Find a different place for the deal to go down. No, I know I'm the leader, which is exactly why I can't be the excuse. If the cops find out about any of this, we're through. Besides, my house isn't decorated, and no one would come at this short of notice, so again, no."

He sighed, putting his phone on speaker as he grabbed a glass of water from his kitchen. He started to think about the party more. Maybe it could be good? Maybe Betty would come? She was friends with Veronica, and Veronica came to everything. God, he missed Betty. Their one night together talking had been the best night he had had since... well, he couldn't remember when. There was something about her. She seemed so innocent, yet he could tell that there was a darkness lurking inside her, and he wanted so desperately to see that darkness come out on this beautiful creature.

"Huh? What? I didn't hear what you said." He snapped out of his thoughts, "Okay, fine. Party at my house, BUT you're decorating, once you make the drop you kick everyone out, and I am not, absolutely not, wearing a. costume."

He hung up the phone and threw it on his couch, instantly back to his thoughts about the blonde girl who kept him up at night.

x-x-x

"Ugh, do we really have to go? I've already reached my party limit for this year," complained Betty as she slid on her white platform wedges.

"Come on, B, it's at Jughead's house, your new boyfriend," Veronica teased.

"He is not. We haven't even talked since the last time I saw him like three weeks ago; It's just going to be awkward now."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "come on. We're going. Archie is going to meet us there, and everything will be fine. We probably won't even see Jughead."

Betty sighed, caving into the demands of her best friend once again.

Last time she saw Jughead, she had felt like she was something special to him. She thought they had connected. It had only been that one night, but she was intrigued by him. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy. Yet, it had been three weeks since they had talked, she hadn't even seen him around school, so she decided it was best to forget about him.

x-x-x

As soon as they walked in, Betty instantly got a headache from the overwhelming scent of pot, alcohol, and cheap perfume. If she was going to survive the night, she was going to need liquid courage, and a lot of it.

Archie, Veronica, and Betty all made their way into the living room, disguised as a witches lair as each room was a different Halloween theme. Veronica and Archie decided to split a beer while Betty went straight for the "punch of the night," which was some sort of fruity alcoholic mix. Ten minutes passed, Veronica and the redhead were already starting to get very tipsy, and Betty was only a few sips into her drink. The sensations of the room began to overwhelm her moreso than they had before, so she stepped outside onto Jughead's patio. The backyard looked out over the mountain and was complimented by the glimmering blue pool that sat in front of her. As she walked further outside, she saw a figure sitting along one of the steps:

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here..."

"It's fine," the figure replied, turning back to look at whoever had walked onto the patio, "oh, It's you."

Betty felt her cheeks begin to heat as her eyes adjusted, seeing none other than Jughead sitting in front of her, cigarette in one hand and a red solo cup sitting next to him.

"Sorry, I can go," She mumbled, turning to walk back into the house and avoid the situation.

"No, stay. Please."

She smiled slightly and sat down next to the boy.

"What are you supposed to be?" Betty asked the boy.

"Dunno, I'm not one much for costumes. What are you?"

"An angel, just like every other girl in there," they both laughed a little.

"I get the feeling you're not that innocent, Cooper," he said, his voice dark and lubricous.

"Maybe," She mused.

Jughead looked at her, intrigued. She bit her lip and looked at her feet, if only he knew. A few moments passed, Jughead finished his cigarette and stubbed it out on the stone below them.

"I, uh, I should go... My friends are probably looking for me," Betty mumbled awkwardly, standing up to leave.

"Come get me when you decide to take off that costume, Angel."

As the blonde walked away, butterflies swirled in her stomach at Jughead's voice, the thought of him calling her any sort of name, and the doubled meaning in his words.

x-x-x

"B! Come play with us!" Veronica yelled from across the room.

Betty sighed and went over to the group, "What is it?"

"Suck and blow," mused the brunette.

She gave Veronica a look of disdain, to which she got back pleading puppy eyes, "Okay, sure."

Betty felt a hand on her hip and looked over her shoulder to see Jughead joining the circle to her right, with a smug smile on his face.

"What's going on?"

"We're playing suck and blow," she blushed, thankful that the only source of light was the occasional glowstick and the revolving disco lights.

He gulped, suddenly very aware of what he had just gotten himself into, "Oh. Okay."

Betty looked over at Veronica, who was about to receive the first card and pass it to Archie, giving her a look of warning.

"I um- I think I need to go to the bathroom," she said quickly, attempting to get out of the situation.

"Too late, Angel," he motioned to the left, showing Betty that the person next to her was receiving the card, about to pass it to her.

"crap, crap, crap" thought the blonde. She took a deep breath and sucked the card from the boy on her right, and turned to give it to Jughead when her lips collided with his. He had blown.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a split second, processing all that was happening, when she pulled back, "I uh- I need to go to the bathroom!" she mumbled, running off from the circle.

Jughead waited for a minute before everyone moved on with the game to go follow the blonde.

"Cooper?" He called, opening the door to the bathroom to find her sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

She just looked at him.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, you tell me Jug. I have no idea what's happening."

He sighed, "Well, I don't know either. All I know is that I want you."

Shit. Did he say that last part out loud?

"What?" She questioned, getting up and walking over to him.

"Nothing, just- just forget I said anything," he turned to walk out.

"No. No, you don't get to do that. Mr 'Im such a loner no one understands me". I waited for three weeks to see you, call you, fucking talk to you, and now you do this? No. Tell me."

He laughed, "Mr. Im, such a loner? Really? That's the best you got?" he diverted away from the conversation.

"God, Jughead! What do you want?!" She looked him straight in the eyes.

Typically, Betty was a non-confrontational person, but something about Jughead Jones just drove her crazy.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

He moved, so he was standing only inches away from her, "I. Want." he stepped closer with every word, "You." He whispered in her ear, " I want every part of you." he began to bite her ear, "I want to taste you," he peppered kisses along her jawline, "I want you."

She stood still, his words ringing in her ears, a heat between her legs, and the words fell from her lips without a second thought, "Then take me."

He knew she was no angel.

x-x-x

Part 3 coming soon (I need some bughead), and its probably mostly only going to be smut so just be warned, things will get heated ;)


End file.
